Be With You Forever
by lunaryu
Summary: Sequel of 'The Night after Heavy Rain'. Sasuke is finally back! However, he's still confused about his feeling for Naruto. Brotherly love or romantic one? One-shot. Warning: Mature content, Yaoi Sasu/Naru


**A/N: **Hey, minna-san! Thank you, thank you SOOOOOO MUCH for your reviews in my other story! They really make my day! XD Like I said, I come back with the sequel of The Night after Heavy Rain! This **_Be With You Forever_** is one shoot and has sexual activities. So... everyone who's underage or has phobia in yaoi-lemon, please push **_back_ **button NOW. Of course the final answer of Sasu/Naru brotherly or romantic love will be provided here. If you can't understand the point in this story, I suggest you to read **_The Night after Heavy Rain_** first... Well, if you don't give a shit of the plot, you still can enjoy this though. Saa, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters aren't mine... **but the fortuneteller is mine! She's mine! ah, and **XXX Holic is not mine either...**

**Warning: **_foul language, yaoi lemon (Sasu/Naru) and it's total smut. I have warned you here...I will not be responsible if you're corrupted!_

* * *

**Be With You Forever**

_**Sequel of 'The Night after Heavy Rain'**_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were walking home together, hand in hand without saying a word. The Konoha Party had just finished. It was awesome and exciting for them. Sasuke was really glad that he finally was home now. He not only had been home, but also stood together with the most precious person in his life. Nothing could destroy his happiness now, neither the ghosts from his past nor his dark personality. Even if he still felt regretting his action for having ever left Naruto and Konoha, he was amazed that his friends, included Naruto forgave him that easily.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto called him suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked slowly in bored expression like always.

"Jeez, can you cheer up more? We have just been from the party, you know!" Naruto said in annoyed tone.

"Hn," that's Sasuke only respond. Naruto sweat dropped.

_No wonder he's an Uchiha…._

"Fine if you want to ignore me," Naruto said while releasing his hold on Sasuke, but Sasuke tightened his hold, so Naruto couldn't release himself.

"Sasuke-!" Naruto whined.

"There's no way can I ignore you, right?" Sasuke asked while smiling gently.

Naruto blushed, and then he smiled too. "Jeez, you're troublesome," he said, still annoyed. After several moments of silence, Naruto spoke again, "Ne, Sasuke," he called again.

"What is it?" now Sasuke responded him in full sentence.

"May I come over to your house?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stopped walking and then he looked at Naruto in questioning face. "Do you have any business with me?" he asked back.

"May I not?" Naruto asked again, insisting but he didn't give Sasuke his answer.

"Of course you may come over, but Uchiha Manor has been abandoned for so long, and I am just about to use it again. No one touches it, my house probably is really dirty," Sasuke said, warning him.

"Don't worry about that, Sasuke. Sakura and I had it cleaned, so it's clean." Naruto grinned, and then he smiled so lovingly at Sasuke, making him blush a bit.

_Damn that Naruto and his cute face!_

Sasuke thought while looking away in embarrassment. Then they were silent again until they arrived at Uchiha Compound. They stopped for awhile in front of the gate.

Well, no one touched it until now, so it was dark and somehow, it gave bad feeling like always. Sasuke could still remember what happened there, ghosts from his past; he used to call his nightmare like that. However, he thought, today was different, because Naruto was with him now. Naruto's presence beside him gave the lively feeling around him, so the Uchiha Manor seemed livelier than before.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called him again. Sasuke snapped in surprise. It seemed he was dozing off when they arrived there.

"Sorry, let's go," Sasuke said and pulled Naruto's hand to follow him. They entered the gate and walked straightly to Sasuke's house.

Naruto looked around. "This is the first time I enter Uchiha Compound," Naruto said suddenly.

"Yeah, I never invited you or Sakura to come over, did I?" Sasuke responded.

"Yeah, you're so…cold and quiet like an ice stone, Sasuke!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke just smiled sadly when he remembered his action back then. He was never honest to himself, that's why he suffered so much for being a loner.

_But I guess… Naruto will force me to open up now…._

Sasuke thought again in relief for that matter. After a minute or two they arrived at Sasuke's House. When they almost entered the yard….

"Heeey, young boys!"

Sasuke and Naruto stopped right away when they heard that overly cheery voice behind them.

_What the hell!_

They thought in unison.

"Sasuke, was it just my imagination or something just called us?" Naruto asked while sweat dropping.

"Just your imagination, ignore it," Sasuke weren't bothered to care about that. Hell, he didn't want to care.

"How rude, ignoring a beautiful lady such as me," the voice said again in really girly way.

"Wait, _Obasan_ (auntie)! Look how old you are before playing girly voice like that!" Sasuke snapped in annoyance and turned his body to face the…very pretty blind fortuneteller, the same '_she_' whom he and Naruto met one year before at their adventure (?).

"Being mean as always, ne, Sasuke?" she said while smirking at Sasuke. It's annoying Sasuke even more because her face was so much alike an Uchiha, in short, she was really so much alike him when she was smirking.

"Luna-neechan…," Naruto looked at her too while sweat dropping.

By the way, Sasuke and Naruto had learned who the fortuneteller was when suddenly she came to Konoha and bothered them in…many ways or events. Her name is Luna, no more or less. Well, she had always bugged them for almost one year now. The strangest thing was…no one was aware of her presence, even until now. It was beyond Sasuke's and Naruto's mind how it could be like that, so they weren't bothered to ask her explanation. Moreover, it's enough to know her name. At least they could call her properly now, but Sasuke insisted calling her _Obasan_ (auntie), annoying her and bickering with her as much as he could.

"What are you doing here, neechan?" Naruto asked.

"-and what the hell are you doing in front of my HOUSE!" Sasuke added the question, actually demanding her explanation.

"I am just running over my shop," she answered.

"LIAR!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted loudly and pointed at her in unison.

"There's no way will you run a shop at place like Uchiha Compound! You even don't have permission to enter here!" Sasuke said in annoyance.

"This place is so dark and no one here, it doesn't make sense if you run a shop here, neechan. Even I know about this," Naruto said in addition.

"Well, then…how about I come to play?" Luna asked while smiling so sweetly, making Naruto and Sasuke sweat drop again. "I want to see your progressing," she added suddenly.

"What do you mean 'progressing'?" Naruto asked incredulously, having no clue at all.

"Are? Aren't you two supposed to be lovers now?" she asked innocently.

There was a complete silence after that. Ten seconds later, Sasuke and Naruto blew up in embarrassment. They blushed madly and their faces were red crimson.

"Wh-what the hell are you saying, you old witch!" Sasuke yelled at her in denial, still blushing so lightly, we could see the taint pink on his cheeks.

"Are you not?" Luna asked again while lifting her eyebrows in surprise.

"There's no way in hell are we lovers! We are both males and you KNOW that, Luna-neechan!" Naruto also yelled at her, still embarrassed so much.

_Damn it! What does she say in front of Sasuke/Naruto? It will be difficult for me to say my own feeling to him now!_

Sasuke and Naruto thought in unison again.

"Hmm…that's strange…," Luna said while frowning.

_Even if their auras complement each other…but they aren't lovers…?_

"Oh…," Luna understood suddenly. She chuckled a bit when she thought that Sasuke and Naruto in the same state of **_denial_** to strangers.

"What 'Oh…'?" Sasuke asked, having a bad feeling about that.

"Oh, nothing matters, Sasuke," she answered while smiling again.

"-and what's about the chuckle just now?" Naruto asked in warning tone.

"I was just thinking something funny, that's all," Luna answered him in calm and cheery voice. "Ah, well, it's impolite to visit someone in the middle of the night, so…I excuse myself now," she said while clasping her hand. Suddenly her shop was gone along with her altogether.

Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped again to see her antics.

"What the hell she came here for?" Sasuke shook his head in defeat. She's the strangest woman he'd ever seen in his life.

"Well, God know what her objective is anyway," Naruto said while turning his body again to face Sasuke's house.

"Let's go," Sasuke pulled Naruto's arm to enter the yard and then to his house.

Sasuke looked around in his house. It's pretty clean. Naruto and Sakura had it cleaned, so it was. Sasuke smiled a bit. "Thank you for cleaning my house," he said.

"Nah, we just ordered around while Konohamaru's team was cleaning it. It's their mission from Tsunade-baachan anyway. We just made sure they didn't destroy anything or touched something forbidden here," Naruto explained.

"Oh," Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Well, come in please?" Sasuke invited him.

"Sure," Naruto said while smiling. They walked together to Sasuke's living room.

"Have a seat, I will see if I have something in my kitchen," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and sat on the long sofa in living room while Sasuke was walking to his kitchen to see his refrigerator.

Sasuke walked in his kitchen and opened his refrigerator to find a big chocolate cake and a big bottle of grape juice. Those were his favorites.

_How the hell there is some things like those in my old refrigerator?_

Sasuke looked at them suspiciously. Being a Ninja, he had to see underneath in underneath, right? It's a lame joke if he would go to a trap like this if it was a trap, though. Sasuke poked those cakes slightly. They seemed fine.

"I don't poison them, Sasuke."

Sasuke would have screamed if he had not been as calm as he was. He was freaked out though, when he heard the familiar voice behind him. Sasuke turned his body and yelled at the object of his annoyance. "Kakashi-sensei! What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?" he pointed his forefinger to his silver haired Jounin teacher (now, Kakashi is his teacher again, yay! ) and demanded his explanation.

"The cake is a present from Iruka, and the grape is from me. They are for your welcome presents, Sasuke," Kakashi said in calm voice.

"You should just give them to me at the party!" Sasuke said after thanking him for bringing them to his home.

"It wouldn't work if I gave you there," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Kakashi smirked and leaned his face to Sasuke's. Sasuke backed away in paled face immediately.

"Wh-what are you going to do, you perverted Jounin!" Sasuke yelled in freaked out voice.

"Baka! I don't have any interest in children!" Kakashi said, countering in annoyance while sweat dropping. "I just want to whisper something!" he explained.

"You can just say so!" Sasuke yelled again.

"Shh! Naruto will hear you!" Kakashi warned him while shushing him with his forefinger in front of his masked mouth. Sasuke covered his mouth immediately. They sharpened their hearing to catch a sign if Naruto heard them or not. No sign, it seemed Naruto didn't notice. They sighed in relief.

"Get out from my house," Sasuke said immediately in whisper.

"It's not a polite way to send your teacher home," Kakashi frowned.

"It's impolite even more to barge in someone's house without permission," Sasuke countered stubbornly.

"Ck, even I want to tell you some **_good strategies_** to conquer Naruto's heart," Kakashi said in annoyed tone.

Sasuke blushed madly for the implication of **_good strategies_** Kakashi said. "What the hell do you think you're saying! Pervert!" Sasuke threw a trash bin to Kakashi, but Kakashi just snickered and dodged it.

"Have a **_good night_** ne, Sasuke!" Kakashi said again before suddenly he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"That perverted Jounin!" Sasuke yelled again in annoyance. After taking breath for awhile, he glanced at the cake and juice in his refrigerator. He sighed and then decided to take the baking cake and the bottle of Juice. He put a knife on the cake and put two glasses on the bottle's neck. Then he went back to the living room.

"Ah, Sasuke," Naruto called him again when Sasuke entered the living room. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Sorry, I have to get rid of some…rats first," Sasuke lied. Hell, he would never tell Naruto that Kakashi just told him to…do something naughty to Naruto.

_That perverted Jounin!_

Sasuke was still a bit annoyed. He knew Kakashi would tease him like hell if he knew about Sasuke's feeling towards his blonde teammate. Indeed, he had known it anyway. Sasuke sighed while putting the cake and the juice on the table.

"Wow, where do they come from?" Naruto asked with sparkling eyes.

"Ah, it seemed Kakashi and Iruka-sensei came here before us and left them in my refrigerator," Sasuke made excuse; he didn't lie about the presents though.

"Sensei came over first, eh…," Naruto nodded in understanding.

"How about we eat the cake?" Sasuke offered.

"Waaai!" Naruto shouted in joy. He loves cake! Especially baking cake made by Iruka-sensei. Sasuke shook his head to see Naruto's antic. He sliced the cake for Naruto and for himself. Then he poured the juice to the glasses.

Naruto bit the cake a bit. "Hmm, it's black chocolate. It's your favorite, ne, Sasuke!" Naruto said while smiling at him.

"Yeah, I don't know how Iruka-sensei figured my favorite," Sasuke said while eating his cake.

"Ah, several days before he asked me what kind of food you likes, so I told him about this," Naruto grinned.

"So, it was you after all," Sasuke smiled a bit. Naruto was amazed to see him like that.

"Sasuke, you look so good when you smile! You should smile more!" Naruto said in excitement. Sasuke blushed to hear that.

"Baka," Sasuke whispered in embarrassment while looking away.

Then they talk about a lot of things. They shared their past and everything, even their future dreams.

"I want to be the Hokage!" Of course, Naruto would say that.

"You still want to be the Hokage all this time?" Sasuke asked him dumbly. How could someone be so stubborn like him?

"Of course, one day I will be one! I will protect Konoha, the village which Sandaime and Yondaime died protecting!" Naruto said in full spirit.

_Father…I will follow your step!_

Naruto thought silently.

Sasuke chuckled a bit, and then he sighed. "Ah, well, it's you after all," he said. "Then…I will be your Jounin protector, so I can protect you forever," Sasuke said while looking at Naruto's eyes so softly. He smiled gently at Naruto, making him blush a bit. Then Naruto caught a glimpse of a piece of cake on the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

"Sasuke, there's a piece of cake on the corner of your mouth," Naruto said while poking his own mouth on the left.

"Eh, here?" Sasuke poked his mouth at the right.

"No," Naruto said, "-it's here…," Naruto leaned his face to Sasuke and licked the left corner of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise, freezing with the sudden contact.

Naruto had just realized what he was doing and blushed slightly. "So-sorry," he said was still blushing madly.

_Aaaaah, what the hell am I doing!_

Naruto thought so embarrassed. Sasuke looked at him with a solemn face. Then he sighed again.

_Yeah, right…, Naruto never thinks about me that way…._

"Sasuke," Naruto called him suddenly without looking at his face after recovering from his blushing state. Sasuke looked at him in questioning look. "Ne…what are we, actually?" he asked suddenly. "Are we still…best friends?"

Sasuke didn't answer right away. To be honest, he wasn't sure either. He loved Naruto, really loved him actually, but he didn't know if his love was some kind of love that family had or not. He loved Naruto as he loved his brother, Itachi, but…there's something different about his feeling towards the blonde…, something…deeper.

Sasuke sighed, and then smiled. "If you want us to be like that, so be it. It's ok," Sasuke answered.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes like he was searching for something. Then he frowned. Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "I don't want to be your brother anymore," Naruto said suddenly. Sasuke froze when he heard that. "This entire year I have thought about my feelings, Sasuke, and further I think about them, further their difference from brother kind of love," Naruto explained. "I…you…."

"Don't say it!" Sasuke cut his words by hugging him suddenly, startling Naruto up. "Let me say it first...you have said those words many times, but I haven't said them even for once," Sasuke loosened his hug and came back to look at Naruto's eyes deeply.

"Sa-Sasuke…?" Naruto looked at him back.

"I-…Love…," Sasuke blushed now, but he shook his head immediately and re-said them, "I love you…, Naruto…," he said again in full sentence now. "I really love you…," he hugged Naruto again tighter than before, showing his feeling towards Naruto.

Naruto cried in silence. It's the first time (actually not, if he included Itachi's confession) someone said **_I love you_** to him in that way. He really was touched and…he would return his feeling immediately, because he had the same feeling as him. He loved Sasuke so much, as a brother, yes at the beginning, but he realized immediately since Gaara told him about the differences of family love and romantic love. Actually, his love for Sasuke had increased this past four years, not; since the first time it was not a family love at all. He loved Sasuke as Sasuke, in the romantic way, that's why he felt the possessiveness in his feeling towards the Uchiha teen.

"I love you…," Sasuke said again. "I love you so much…." It seemed there's no end of his words to show how much he loved Naruto. He was still hugging him tightly, as if he was afraid of losing him if he let him go.

"Sasuke…," Naruto called him softly then he smiled so lovingly, "I love you too…." he continued.

Sasuke loosened his hug on Naruto, and then he looked Naruto in his eyes again softly. He leaned his face to Naruto and Naruto closed his eyes when Sasuke bravely pressed his lips on Naruto's. He kissed Naruto again and Naruto kissed him back, more confidently than before at Ottogakure. He kissed him tensely and nibbled at Naruto's lower lip. Following instinct, Naruto opened his mouth, giving Sasuke permission to invade his virgin mouth and explored it with his tongue to taste him.

_This is the kiss of lovers…._

They thought in unison. It's a wonder how they knew about that, but they didn't care at that time. They just followed their instinct to…do that.

They kissed each other more intensely with the battle of tongues and…their hands instinctively joint their mouths' actions. Sasuke began to touch Naruto's body. His hand slipped under Naruto's orange shirt and stroked the soft tanned skin under it softly, giving shiver to Naruto. He moaned slightly and they broke the kiss for needing the air. They panted heavily for awhile before Sasuke captured Naruto's mouth again and kissed him hungrily. His eyes were clouded with love and lust at the same time.

The weather became so hot after some times; they were sweating and their shirts began to bother them so much. Sasuke yanked Naruto's shirt and his own effectively, leaving them only with pants. Sasuke pushed Naruto's body to lay down on the sofa then he kissed Naruto again, from his mouth, to his jaw, and then to Naruto's vein on his neck. He sucked and licked the special spot on his neck softly, making the blonde moan in pleasure.

**Censored Lemon Scene _(A/N: Sorry, it's the rules! I'll post the complete version in my LJ if you want to read it... later)_**

_Aaah, we did it…._

Naruto thought while closing his eyes and sighing, not that he was regretting that, but he was not sure how to act from now.

"Naruto…," Sasuke called him in concern when he heard Naruto's sigh.

"Sasuke…, I love you…," Naruto said while embracing Sasuke and cuddled him.

"I love you too," Sasuke said again and kissed Naruto's hair softly. He knew both of them would not regret their action that night. With this, their relationship advanced one step, not; actually a lot of steps to be lovers. Sasuke closed his eyes, and prepared to sleep with Naruto there, not bothered to clean first, before suddenly there's a voice behind the sofa.

"Boys…you're still underage."

Sasuke and Naruto snapped in shock, being freaked out for awhile before parting immediately to collect their own clothes and glared at the intruders. Their jaws dropped incredulously to see Luna was there and grinned to catch them in the state like that.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?**" Sasuke yelled at her right away, not accepting her presence at all while covering his almost naked body with his clothes. Naruto hid his face and body behind Sasuke in embarrassment. He was blushing madly.

_Oh God…did she see us all the way!_

Naruto thought in panicky.

"Don't worry, Naruto, you remember that I can't see, right. I just enjoyed your pleasured voices," She said while grinning again.

"That's the same, idiot!" Naruto yelled at her, more embarrassed now.

"You haven't answered me, you **_Old Hag! Witch!_ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**" Sasuke glared daggers at Luna and hoped that his glare would kill her or make holes on Luna's head.

"I just wanted to warn you to use contraception before going all the way, but it seems I was too late, wasn't I?" Luna answered while showing the thing on her hand. Naruto blushed even more and Sasuke was almost bursting his anger at her.

"That's not your business! If you knew what we was doing, go away, pervert!" Sasuke yelled at her again in flushed face half in embarrassment and half again in anger.

"Aaah, I can't see the others in normal way anymore," Naruto covered his face in complete embarrassment.

"If you dare to tell anyone I will kill you for sure!" Sasuke threatened her with his Sharingan now.

Luna only chuckled and gave them small laugh. "Don't worry, I will not tell anyone. It's too much precious to share this with anyone else after all," she said in the middle of her laugh.

"Shut your fucking mouth up! Get out from my house, **NOW!**" Sasuke glared at her again, still in embarrassment mixed with anger.

"Fine, fine, jeez…, you're like a Doberman," Luna muttered slowly, still chuckling.

"**GET OUT!**" Sasuke yelled again while throwing his kunai which came from God know where. Luna dodged it immediately and hurriedly fled out of Sasuke's house. "Crazy-perverted woman!" Sasuke cursed her in his muttering.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Is it alright? What if she told everyone about us?" Naruto asked warily.

"What is it? You don't want anyone to know about us?" Sasuke asked while frowning.

"Are you ok with that?" Naruto asked in shock. He didn't know that Sasuke actually didn't mind being gay.

"Sure, I even want everyone to know that you're mine, so that red head and that white eyes don't lay their fingers on you," he said in a huff when he remembered Gaara and Neji. They had ever showed their affection towards his blonde, and it pissed him off so much.

"I don't know that you're actually a possessive bastard, Sasuke," Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, and I am possessive towards everything I love," Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto again to his embrace, and kissed him again.

"Hey, hey, we just did that…," Naruto said, half protesting.

"Who cares, shall we do the second round?" Sasuke smirked while offering. Naruto blushed slightly after that.

* * *

Luna was still laughing and chuckling when she walked out Uchiha compound. "Aah, it's really fun to play with them!" She said in cheerful voice. "It's too sad that I can't play with them forever…," she sighed sadly, "-but it's alright. I can see them again in another…space," she became optimistic again. "Now it's time to go home! Before father finds out and is mad at me…." She prepared to perform her mysterious power before suddenly a round light appeared behind her.

"Luna-chan," the light, not; someone in the light called her.

Luna turned her face to look for the source of the voice into the light's direction and suddenly her face was ligtened up one hundred times! "Ooh, Yuuko-neechan! Long time no see!" Luna cried in happiness when she _saw_ the pale skinned and straight-long-black-haired woman with red kimono and black butterflies as the motives in her head from its aura.

"I heard from your father that you went to play again in another world," Yuuko-that Luna called her-, said while sighing, "You know your power is not to be played with. It will be dangerous if '**_he'_** captures you, you know?" she scolded Luna in worried face.

"Eeeh, but I was bored at my house!" Luna whined in annoyance.

"Luna-chan…," Yuuko looked at her seriously while lifting her left eyebrow.

Luna looked at her pleadingly, but Yuuko didn't change her face, so she sighed in defeat while closing her eyes. "Ck, fine…," she said weakly.

"Good, now go home and explain to your father that you're regretting it, and promise him not to redo this action," she warned.

"_Haai_ (yeaah)," she answered faintly. Yuuko sighed again and shook her head to Luna antics. "Oh yeah, Yuuko-neechan, tell me about Shaoran party's journey when I am home, will you?" Luna asked while performing her power.

"Sure," Yuuko said while smiling.

"Yaay, I think I won't be bored if Yuuko-neechan tells me about their Journey!" Luna said in cheery voice again.

_But…indeed, I like playing with Naruto and Sasuke the most compared to all my playing objects. Ah, well, I think I can play with them again next time._

Luna took her notebook out and looked at it, searching something. "There it is…," Luna seemed found the object of her interest and smiled slightly when she read them. "Hmm…, next time in future, it will be interesting for sure!" she said again while her body was disappearing. I seconds, she was gone completely from her spot. She seemed going home to her own…dimension, yeah.

**End of Be With You Forever**

**-Fin-**

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo? What do you think of this one-shoot? At least I tell you about the fortuneteller's name, right? Hell yeah, Luna is a pervert! Totally pervert! Is it entertaining enough for you? At last Sasu/Naru relize that they love each other as lovers right? After this one shoot, I will start new project again. _**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**_, that's the tittle. Yup, of course Luna will appear there too, but the main character is still Naruto of course! Well then...I hope you enjoy this one shoot, and of course I want your reviews! Give me some! Let the ideas flow non-stop in my head! Saa, let's meet again in next project! Love you all the readers in spreadings love of yaoi in this world...

With love,

Lunaryu


End file.
